Skyway Avenue
by Staple Queen
Summary: As if Zexion didn't feel he was screwed up enough, he's now going to an insane asylum. Great. If only those damn pills had killed him. On top of it all, he now has to live with these people. -Will include Zemyx, Soriku, Akuroku, Kainami, Cleon-
1. Day One: The Insane

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts. Not mine.

Yes! I finally wrote an insane asylum story! :D Isn't it great?! I mean I read so many and so few of them are ever updated. :( I'll probably update this one more frequently since I like the idea so much more and I'm obsessed with the pairings...ahem Anyways...read. And then Review. Because it'll make me love you. (Hey, that rhymed!)

Ok people, this story, I promise you, will have: ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, KairixNamine, LeonxCloud, and whatever else I may feel like throwing in there. :D

Also: Peoples' Ages:  
Zexion: 16  
Demyx:16  
Axel:17  
Riku: 15  
Sora: 14  
Kairi: 14  
Namine:14

Warnings: girlxgirl, boyxboy, swearing, cross-dressing, and alternate universe, which means OOC. D: I'm sorry.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Day One: The Insane **

(Zexion's POV)

Only three words had been going through my head in the past two hours. _"Fuck. Shit. Damn."_

You may be wondering _why_ I had only been thinking those three things. Well, probably because they're all profanities of some sort, which I usually begin and end sentences with when I'm unhappy. You may also be wondering why I was unhappy and clearly unable to think past the first words I would begin my angry sentence with since my mind is normally fully functional and, in fact, I was pretty damn smart usually. However, there were times when I was _not_ smart. At all. There were times when a retarded pit bull high on angel dust about to fling itself unintentionally but clearly off a cliff seemed about twenty-seven times smarter than me.

This was one of those times. Especially since smart people don't usually end up sitting in some insane asylum, waiting to be given a room (because yes, it was already definite that I would be staying here), all because of their aunt, whom mere hours ago found out about said smart person's failed attempt at suicide. Yes, I couldn't even manage to do _that_ correctly.

So here I was. Waiting. Waiting very unhappily. And nervously. I wasn't enjoying this place. It was totally white, _everything_ was white, the god damn _floor_ was white! How did they get the floor to be that white, I mean I guess the patients can't go outside, but what about the workers? Did they clean their freaking shoes before they walked it? And how could these people willingly work here without _windows_ all day. What kind of a person would willingly work in an insane asylum anyways? Wouldn't they be insane themselves? My oh-so-deep thoughts were then interrupted by a high-pitched, cheery, _annoying_ voice.

"Zexion Noruka?" I looked up. And the stupid nurse smiled at me. Her smile was too big. I bet the workers here are more insane than the patients. The stupid, annoyingly happy nurse who I already hated. That's who she was.

"Follow me." And she was still smiling. Ms. Stupid, Annoyingly Happy, _Oblivious_ Nurse probably didn't realize she was currently working in an _insane asylum_. The whole idea is unnatural, how could someone smile like that while all the people around them are suffering? If they think they're helping and 'lightening the mood' or whatever, they're _not_. Yeah, so I'm a bit pessimistic. Live with it.

As I looked around, I began to realize _why_ all the people here could possibly be insane. I hadn't been walking in that hall for more than thirty seconds and I already found so many reasons. Take your pick, it could be the blindingly white walls—and ceilings—and _floors—and_ the stupid nurses' coats (yeah, even those were _blindingly_ light, like all their teeth, which was creepy), or it could be the fact that I just saw another smiling nurse—could it be that _all_ of these people were like Ms. Stupid, Annoyingly Happy, Oblivious Nurse? The thought made me shudder (Yes. Zexion. _Shudder._)—or it could be all the insane people the insane person was surrounded by...was that _boy_ that just walked by wearing a _skirt?_ They _were_ wearing a skirt, now I need to know if it was a boy or not...that was a rather short-ish skirt too...Won't this be just..._peachy_.

If only those damn pills had killed me—but no, of course not. Because some sort of godly force somewhere out there either 1) hates me, or 2) _really_ enjoys ruining my life for said godly force's own entertainment. Stupid little pills. He took a whole freaking bottle. And it didn't work. Life was unfair.

Apparently I had been so caught up in my grieving and emo-ing that I hadn't realized that we'd stopped until Ms. Stupid, Annoyingly Happy, Oblivious Nurse cleared her throat...and then smiled...

"Zexion, you'll be in room 69 with Demyx; he's a bit..._loud_, but I think you'll be ok." Gasp! Did Ms. Stupid, Annoyingly Happy, Oblivious Nurse stop smiling for a moment there when she said 'loud'?!—Wait! Roommate?! Loud roommate?! No! This was _not_ working out for me. I will refuse! But just when I was about to turn to Ms. Stupid, Annoyingly Happy, Oblivious Nurse, I instead found a door. A very _white_ door that had no numbers and the doorknob on the opposite side—meaning I was now on the other side of the door with my…_roommate_. As I turned back, I came literally face-to-face with someone. Someone with very...interesting hair...it was so..._up_.

Okayyy, so I was face-to-face with...someone. Time to back away. Very quickly.

"Hi!" Oh no, not more overly happy people! I decided the best reaction would be to just give the other boy a weird look.

"Whatsyername?!" God, this guy wasn't loud, he was already freaking obnoxious. I was beginning to get the feeling I was going to be one of those people mentioned earlier—the ones that stay 'insane' here due to the people they're surrounded by.

When the blonde didn't get a reaction for at least a minute, he blinked several times and his face began to droop a little...ok, he looked like a kicked puppy that had then been left out in the snow. I didn't like that face...wait, why didn't I like it? But of course my damn mouth responded before my brain could think anything through.

"Zexion." And suddenly the blonde looked like he could fly through the effing roof. And we were on the second floor. Out of nineteen.

"I'm Demyx!" Once again, this...'Demyx' person was doing that whole 'invading Zexion's personal space' thing. However, being against a wall, I couldn't really do much about it...well...this was an interesting position...too close...

"Um...hi?" Thankfully, the idiot—err, the _'Demyx'_ moved a little farther away, so I could _breathe_ now.

"So, why'd they throw you in here?"...he said that _smiling_.

"Failed at suicide."

"Really? Me too." Wait..._this guy_ tried to commit _suicide?_ _This one? Right here?_ What the HELL. I imagined my face looked pretty confused right now because the blonde just said "What?"

"_You_ tried to kill yourself? But you're so...annoyingly _happy_."

"Yeah well, I'm not always all that happy. _Little_ bit bipolar..."

"Just a little bit?"

"Well...a lot. But I'm usually happy!"

Where the hell was that ringing coming from?! "Am I going _more_ insane, or is there...ringing?"

"Oh, that means food time." He just called dinner 'food time.' These people are weird. Yes, all two of them that I've met. _Why does he keep smiling?!_ But before I could respond to his smile in a very angry manner—probably involving some not-so-polite words, _'Demyx'_ was dragging me by my wrist out into the hall—damn it, I didn't even get to put any of my crap away...not that there actually looked to be much of an 'away' in the room, there were only two beds and probably some other assorted items I didn't actually get to see due to _'Demyx's'_ stupid head.

So, walking down the white, white, white hallways. There was seriously _nothing_ there. NOTHING. I really can't stress enough how little I understand that people are expected to be rid of their depression by going..._here!_ It was depressing. And stupid. Yes. Stupid. What an amazing brain I have...

And after a while of that, we were in what was apparently the cafeteria, and—OH MY GOD, THERE WAS A WINDOW! A real live window! And you could see trees and the sky and birds and everything! It was so...pretty. Amazing. However, it was too high to possibly break open and escape through. _Damn_. Yeah, yeah, I haven't been in there that long right? Well this place freaks you out, ok? Lack of windows and any green—or any colors at all for that matter—has an effect on you, alright?

So I'm guessing we went through the line and got our food by now, because, well, I was holding a tray of food, and I was now (_still_) being pulled from the small line of people to a table and being pulled into a chair next to that blonde kid with the mohawk. _'Demyx.'_

There were several other people at the table. All of whom were staring at me. Hey it was that kid with the skirt! Yup, definitely a boy...why were they staring at _me?!_ All of them looked pretty damn weird to me...oh yeah, I'm 'new' aren't I?

_'Demyx'_ cleared his throat. Very loudly. And for a very long time. "Everyone, this is Zexy!"

"Zexi_on_." I corrected. Though I doubt he was listening at all.

"Huh, we never get new people. So why're you in this hell-hole?" Some tall guy with _really really_ red hair asked. How was his hair that _red?!_ Oh right, he asked a question, better answer.

"Attempted suicide."

"Yeah, we've got a lot of those." He laughed. "I'm Axel; set myself on fire. Sort of purposefully..." He started rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

I guess this started a circle activity (AN: the tables are circles, ok!), because a girl with auburn hair sitting next to Axel started speaking.

"I'm Kairi! Multiple personalities." After a few seconds, she elbowed the blonde, pale girl next to her, who looked up, a little startled.

"Namine...I don't like to eat much..." The girl next to her—Kairi?—frowned.

"Riku. Heroin. I'm sticking with the story that I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do it." Skirt-boy next to him glared a little.

"Sora! Apparently I'm extremely bipolar!" Smiling. Always.

"And he has gender confusion, which explains the skirt." This earned Riku another glare from skirt-boy—I mean Sora.

"That doesn't seem like something that would get you put in here." I said with a bit of a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, my parents didn't wanna deal with me I guess." Ah. Uncaring, asshat parents. I could sympathize with that. Mine stopped taking care of me when I was about five. Which is where my aunt came in.

"So, you got stuck with Demyx as a roommate?" Thanks for reminding me overly-red-head.

"Hey! I'm _right here!_"

"Well, you know, the other people that are roommates at this table are all in denial about a certain...something, I'm just sayin' that it might be some sort of thing that could happen with any people that become roommates, and well…"

"I am not in denial about anything!" Four responses. One rather quiet and less angry, but four identical responses nonetheless. Huh. So who went with who?

"Oh please, you people wanna get in each others' pants so damn bad it's not even funny anymore, just admit it already!"

"Listen up bitch-pants, I am not in denial about wanting to get in Namine's dress, you got that?" Kairi suddenly got...darker and the spork in her right hand was beginning to look particularly menacing.

While Axel began to shut up, and the others continued talking—being extra careful about what they said to Kairi, which is when Demyx finally spoke up. Or more, whispered.

"That's Kairi's..._angry_ side, to put it lightly. Be careful what you say to her when she's like that, cause she'll start causing physical damage sometimes...hehehh..." Nervous laugh again. "And then there's the normal happy Kairi you saw a minute ago, then there's overly depressed Kairi, and then the really loving Kairi. That Kairi only ever really comes out around Namine though." A giggle.

"I see...so there's Namine and Kairi that are—according to Axel—'in denial', and then Sora and Riku?"

"Yup."

"So now he assumes that whomever gets a roommate will end up liking that person?"

"Yup." I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Eh, Ax's mind works in a funny way. The doctors said some of the smoke from the fire he started might have screwed up his brain." Again with the giggling.

"And...why'd he set himself on fire?"

The blonde shrugged. "Attempt at suicide; at least, he said it was 'something like that'."

"Hm...what about the other three?"

"Well Namine...we don't really know much about her, well, Kairi does, but the rest of us don't really. We know that _something_ made her stop eating, we just don't really know what...And then Sora, well, that one's sort of self explanatory. He told us his problems just sorta developed over time. And Riku...all I know is he lost whatever he had and started doing drugs; he doesn't smile much..."

"This whole place is rather...depressing..."

And then a very loud, sharp bell; this place is like a school...

We said bye to everyone and started walking back to our room.

"So, what exactly do we _do_ here?"

"Well, you came at dinner, so nothing. But before that, it's mostly just group therapy, once a week there's one-on-one therapy between you and some other person that works here, and other than that, we pretty much do whatever we want."

"...That doesn't sound very...efficient."

"Yeah, it's not really. But it's not all that bad."

We walked into our room so I could put my stuff away and _sleep_. And just as I thought before, there wasn't much of an 'away' in here. Now that Demyx's head was out of the way, I could see that there were two beds (white), two nightstands (white), a dresser (also white), some other random items (not white! I'm assuming Demyx brought them then...), and…a _guitar?_ I thought you weren't allowed to have guitars here. Or knives. Or matches. Or pills. Or..._anyways_.

"Hey, why's there a guitar?"

"Oh, they let me have one."

"..._Why?_"

"It helps me calm down sometimes, they said it was 'good' for me, so I got to keep it." He said, beaming.

--

After unpacking, I sat down on my..._lovely_ new overly white bed.

"Hey, how'd you try to kill yourself?" I don't know why I asked, or why I would even care. I didn't expect to ever actually waste my words on someone like...well, like Demyx. He was annoying...I guess my mouth just started moving.

He looked at me sort of funny for a second, and then smiled. "I jumped off a building. But I survived. What about you?"

"Pills." Then there were a few moments of silence.

"Well, I'm tired. Night Zexy!"

"My name isn't _Zexy_." I doubt he was actually listening though, Demyx already looked like he'd passed out.

--

I woke up that night. I don't know what time it was and I didn't want to move to check because I heard something.

Demyx was playing the guitar and singing...not more than a whisper, but still singing...it sounded sort of..._pretty_...but I will _never_ admit that I even thought such a thing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well that wasn't as good as I'd hoped it to be...Ah well. I'm sorry people. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Yes, I made Riku the druggie, please don't kill me everybody! D: Come on, I mean doesn't Sora in a skirt make up for it?

And Roxy shall come into the story later. (Yes Akuroku fans, I'm making you wait. Muhaha!) Other characters may come into the story later as well (COUGH!CloudandLeonCOUGH!), and maybe other people.

Reviews anyone? I hope?


	2. Day Two: The Routine, And A Discovery?

**Disclaimer:** Yup, still haven't gotten a hold of Kingdom Hearts...damn.

Hey people! Yay, I got reviews! :D Sorry, I don't get them much...heheh...anyways, thanks! Sorry this took so long, I really didn't expect it to, but apparently my brain chose this week to vacation, and the fact that I get more homework than I thought I did didn't really improve the situation. -.-; So sorry. D:  
Well, have fun. Still no Roxy in this chapter! I know, I'm horrible. I'll add him in the next chapter or the one after that though, I promise. And then...ohohoho! Akuroku! xD

Moving on. You know what to do, read & review! (Man, I get rhymes at the beginning of every chapter don't I?)

Warnings (again): girlxgirl, boyxboy, swearing, cross-dressing, alternate universe, OCC

(Again, Peoples' Ages:  
Zexion: 16  
Demyx:16  
Axel:17  
Riku: 15  
Sora: 14  
Kairi: 14  
Namine:14  
Larxene: 16  
Xemnas: 17  
Marluxia: 26)

- - - - - - - - - -

**Day Two: The "Routine"...And A Discovery?**

(Zexion's POV)

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up the next morning and I don't know _how_ Demyx was up before me because he was playing for hours last night. But he was; this I know for sure. Why? Well, he was directly in front of my face when I woke up. On my bed. Just _looking_ at me. It was far beyond creepy. What kind of a person would just—oh wait, I'm in an insane asylum now aren't I?

Back to the matter at hand, I must have been blinking for at least a minute while I was thinking. "D-Demyx...?"

"Yes?" He still didn't move his head back even the slightest inch. _I needed space._ Apparently he doesn't know what that is.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" And that only made him giggle. Jesus Christ, I'm not going to be able to survive here for long...

"You look pretty when you sleep Zexy, that's all." Wait...what? Don'tblush.Don'tblush.Don'tblush. Damn it! I have no freaking reason to blush! Just because some insane kid calls me 'pretty' and and and...oh whatever, this isn't helping.

I'm guessing he noticed though, because he started giggling again, and (_finally_) pulled his head back so I could actually sit up.

"So, wanna go get food? Or are you gonna try to starve yourself like Namine?" While that did sound like a legitimate way to die, which was beginning to sound better and better, I decided I _should_ probably eat shouldn't I? I don't have the will power to do something like that anyways. So we got up to go to the cafeteria.

When we got there, we got our food (duh), and went over to the same table as yesterday, at which was seated the same people in the same order (talk about lack of variety), doing what he assumed to be 'normal' for them, since they weren't currently receiving any disturbing looks. Axel was...well sleeping in his food to put it quite bluntly, Kairi was attempting (in a very angry tone) to get Namine to eat, and failing, Sora was staring at the two, occasionally trying to contribute to Kairi's convincing—but in a much nicer way—and Riku was just staring at Sora. Well then.

As we took our seats, Axel woke up, screaming something about 'Alice in Wonderland', causing Kairi's...erm...'motivational speech' to Namine to cease, along with Sora's contribution, and even Riku's staring.

"Um...I...uh...Oh shut up, have you people _seen_ how creepy the bunny is in that movie?!" Well...I suppose he does have a point there.

After a small awkward moment of consideration, everyone nodded in agreement, ending that...er..._explosion_. At this time, Axel was fully awake and began poking at his food, looking rather disgusted (the food really wasn't all _that_ bad...it was actually alright. Pyro's standards must be too high...or something along those lines.) and conversing with the other three even remotely talkative people at the table, Demyx being one of them, not really paying attention to his food, Kairi was trying to get Namine to eat every once in a while—since 'Angry Kairi' had...um...left?—and talking with Skirt Bo—Sora and the other two, and Riku continued his staring. (The whole thing really _was_ obvious. I'd only been there _one day_. I mean really, if you're going to deny it, at least try to prove people wrong as well.) Leaving me alone with my not-so-deep thoughts.

I'm tired...and bored...there's really nothing to do in this place is—oh! Window! I almost forgot about that...hey a birdie...and a tree...oh another tree...isn't this exciting? And look there's—

"Zexyy? Did you already break from boredom?" There was a Demyx in my face. Again. Plus a Demyx hand this time, waving around.

"...What?—Hey don't call me that!"

"Ooooh, _it_'s already happening!" Stupid Axel and his stupid fake gay-ish, flamboyant, stupid voice and his stupid...stupid! So I did the only logical thing there was to do: glare, of course.

"...Huh?" Idiot. Demyx only tilted his head to the left and blinked several times, still leaning over the table (was he sitting on it or something? Isn't he sitting _next_ to me?) with his hand still outstretched, head only turned towards the overly-red-head.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Stupid 'innocent' voice...

I glared for a few more seconds and then turned back to Demyx (who was still somehow in his odd, impossible position). "What is it you wanted then?"

He snapped his head back to me. "Huh? Oh right, umm...I forgot..." He said, looking positively crushed. Dramatica.

For the rest of breakfast, I pretty much just stared off into space, eating a bit here and there, while Namine started drawing (or maybe writing, I'm not sure, I couldn't see in the notebook), Riku continued staring (was that _all_ he did?), and the others talked about absolutely nothing.

After the freakish school-like bell rang, we went back to our room to put on clothes (since I had so kindly been pulled out of bed before I had been able to do so), get ready and such, and shower in the bathroom that our room apparently had (seriously, when did that door get there?!).

After going through said preparations, we went (or more, Demyx dragged me, as always) to some stupid group therapy crap that was apparently going on. There were a lot of hallways in this place...it was sort of creepy...like The Shining or something...

When we walked into the _white, windowless_ room, people decided to stare at me. Well, only two people, the rest I knew; one very..._unhappy_ looking blonde girl, and some creepy dude with silver hair...wow...and then there was Riku and Skir—Sora, but no stupid overly-red-head. Maybe if I was lucky he wouldn't come...it was possible, I'm guessing there were multiple..._sessions_ with different people, because I know these weren't the only people here, there were a hell of a lot more in that huge cafeteria every day.

At that moment, I remembered that I was _not_ a lucky person to begin with or I'd be dead by now. I also realized that my luck would not be changing any time soon since stupid had just walked into the room, followed by some pink-haired...um...person...was that a boy or a girl? Anyways...um..._person_ was wearing a white coat. Which means _person_ is probably running this freak show for the time being. Great. They chose an insane person to attempt to 'cure' the patients at an insane asylum. Smart. I get the feeling that my aunt purposely chose _this_ stupid place just to torment me...

"Ahem." This quieted the few little groups that were speaking amongst themselves; goody, now the whole 'let's talk about our _feelings_' thing would begin. I was _NOT_ looking forward to this. Yeah, you read correctly, that's 'not' in all capital letters, italics, _and_ underlined, that's how much I am not looking forward to this, I mean it's pretty drastic to use all three of those combined, don't you think?

The next time Pinky spoke, I figured he was a male. I think. "So, I hear we have a new kiddie." You ever been the new kid at school in the middle of the year? You know, when people just sit there and gawk at you for the first week or two, even if they've spoken to you previously in said amount of time? Yeah, I had the feeling this was going to be about seventeen times worse.

"Yeah, this is Zexy!" I'm sorry, did I say _seventeen_ time's worse? I meant _forty_-seven. Had I not been Zexion, at that moment, I would have simultaneously head-desked and sweat dropped. Yes, simultaneously. I would have done both at the same time, I'm not sure how, but I would have. However, I _am_ Zexion, so I didn't; but god, did I feel compelled to. At hearing this, Axel gave a muffled laugh, Sora, Kairi, and even Namine giggled, Riku smirked and _almost_ laughed, the blonde girl gave a very..._evil_ sounding giggle (was that even possible?), and the creepy silver haired kid gave a full-out evil laugh (seriously, I'm talking like 'MUHAHA' villain triumph laugh here), luckily drawing all the attention away from me for a moment while everyone gave him a funny look. However an awkward moment later, Pinky decided to draw the attention back to me.

"...Zexy?" Kill me.

"It's Zexi_on._" I muttered, apparently loud enough for Pinky to hear since he repeated it.

"Ah, I see. So you've _already_ received a...erm..._nickname_ from Demyx? Hm, that usually takes at least a week or so..." Pinky trailed off. Perfect, _I_ was the one he had to 'nickname' early. Due to this small issue, I had already experienced discomfort from the name itself, been mocked by Stupid, and now, these two...disturbing people sitting in the corner would be able to remember that moment forever and use it against me for all of the days I spend in this godforsaken place. And then I remembered that I was still in an _insane asylum._ This shouldn't matter one bit, all these people are crazy. But come on, realistically, how long would I be stuck in this place with these people? Exactly. Anyways...

"Well then, if you've been introduced to Demyx at such an early time," huh, sounded sort of sympathetic. So I'm _not_ the only one pitying myself, "I'm assuming you also know Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine?" I nodded.

"I see, then you two, introduce yourselves."

Blondie spoke first, sounding like she was becoming more and more likely punch a hole through someone's head as her sentence went on. "Larxene. My idiot family threw me in here because they think I need _'anger management'_." Gee, where on _Earth_ did they get that idea?

And then Creepy Guy said something. "I'm Xemnas, they said I have too many mood swings and the people I hear all the time aren't real." ...Erm...wow...way to make a good first impression, I mean even _at_ an insane asylum.

"And I am Marluxia." Pinky—er, _Marluxia_ said.

"So who wants to talk about something?..." Nobody spoke up; Pinky sighed. "_Nobody ever wants to talk about something do they...?_" He muttered to nobody in particular. "Fine, if no one's going to sacrifice themselves, I'll just go down the list and question all of you."

He started from the person closest to his right in the..._almost_ circle-ish square.

"Sora, how've you felt today?"

"Happy!" Skirt Boy—SORA said, taking the term 'smiling from ear to ear' to literal terms.

"Really? _All_ morning? And why's that?"

"Because the people here finally let me have a camera and my brother brought me a new skirt!" That was the most interesting and yet disturbing sentence to hear a boy say _ever_. And then Larxene snorted. And Sora went from happiest kid alive to one of those little kittens left in a cardboard box in the rain. Really, his hair wilted like it was wet and everything. He then gave the most unintimidating glare in the world.

"Well Kairi liked it..." He muttered.

"Yeah, that's because she's a _girl._"

"_Larxene!_" Apparently Pinky wasn't much of a threat to her (I wonder why), because she just ignored him.

"You're a _boy_, idiot." What a _bitch!_ The kid looked like he was about to cry, and I'm guessing everyone else was either wide eyed or glaring with all their might, I don't really know, I wasn't looking, but I know Riku was about to kill the girl, because the glare he gave her was so indescribably awful, it was making me feel like wincing on the other side of the room and far out of direct line of the boy's eyes. Yeah, _that_ made her shut the hell up.

"It's alright Sora, it's pretty on you..." (_AN: Ok everyone, come on, you know you want to: AWWWWW!...-Ahem-...right, sorry about that._) He didn't speak very loud, but I still heard it, and it looked like it made the brunette feel a lot better, because the tears that seemed would fall at any moment immediately cleared and another grin came across his face as he looked up at the other sitting next to him.

"Really?" His face looked like one of those little smiling sunshines on a kid's drawing, except, you know, not like some little kid drew it...

"Y-yeah..." Was that a _blush?_

I'm guessing Marluxia had told Bitch-pants McGee to leave or something because she began walking towards the door and after I looked back at her spot, Pinky was making his way from kneeling next to said spot back to his own.

"_Anyways,_ are you alright Sora?" He turned to Pinky with his huge eyes, still grinning, and nodded like a mad man. Well then...

"Well, Riku, how do you feel today?"

"Now? A little pissed off, but other than that, fine." Holy fuck! Did he just speak more than two words directed at someone other than Sora or someone whom responding to would please Sora in some way, shape, or form?! I think he did!

Pinky looked surprised, like the boy had never spoken before, and I guess he decided to leave it at that, as if encouraging another word out of Riku may be pushing it a little far (which it probably would).

"How about you, Namine? How have you felt?"

"Fine, I suppose, happy to a decent extent." She said in that quiet voice of hers.

"That's good," Pinky smiled for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes or so, "did you eat anything today?"

She only shook her head, causing Kairi to frown a little, as she always did in that situation (it seemed).

"I see; drawn anything?" Huh...well at least this guy didn't harass you about your 'issues' like most of them did.

Namine nodded, smiling a little.

"Really? Mind showing me later?" She nodded again, still smiling; Pinky smiling back.

"Kairi, how have you been?"

"Great!" I'm guessing this was currently Happy Kairi, aka Normal Kairi...yes.

"That's great; have you been Happy Kairi all morning then?" She nodded happily. Huh. This was...interesting...I don't really see how this is supposed to exactly 'heal' anybody...

"Demyx, you?"

"_Awesome!!_" Jesus, still too fucking early for that level of loudness. It was _always_ too early for that level; seven p.m. was too early; why did he not _understand that?!_

"I...see that...Heheh..." Pinky said, holding his probably damaged ear, as the idiot continued to grin. "And what has made you feel this extreme extent of 'awesome' today?"

"Well, last night I actually felt like playing my guitar for the first time in a few months, I mean I'd played it since then, but I actually _wanted_ to this time, and then this morning, I saw Zexy while he was sleeping and he looks really pretty!" Idiot. _Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT._ And he just sat there grinning, as if it were the most normal thing in the world; _this time_ I slapped my forehead when all the giggles started; Riku even laughed a little this time. _It's all because of those god damned pills; why the HELL couldn't they have worked? Why?_ I then had to remove my head from my palm in order to stare at Axel, since he was having a laughing fit on the floor. And Demyx just looked confused, eyes curious and head tilted to the side, staring at Axel. Even _Pinky_ was smirk-smiling. _I hate you people._

After a few moments of this, my humiliation finally ended, even if I had to talk about my _feelings_ now, it was a hell of a lot better than _that._

"Alright, alright people. Now, Zexion, why exactly are you here?"

"Attempted suicide." I muttered.

"Ohh, well, how have you felt today?"

"Mostly embarrassed, humiliated, and a little suicidal."

"Yes, well...I guess I can see why, but don't feel suicidal," pfft, asshat, "we were more just laughing about what Demyx said, not at _you._" I just gave him a 'yeah, that sure was convincing' look; Pinky closed his eyes and sighed a little.

"Axel, how have you been?"

"Eh. Bored." He signed again. Apparently Axel didn't contribute to the conversations much either.

"Xemnas, how about you?"

"Good!" Huh...he didn't exactly seem to be the 'happy' type of person...

Needless to say, the rest of the 'session' went on rather boringly and unpleasantly, just as I had predicted, with one or two more little…complications here and there after Larxene was let back into the small room, joining the circle again.

After that stupid school-like bell rang once more that day, we all headed towards the cafeteria. Again. Sitting down in our correct spots. Again. And lunch went on like the other meals had; Kairi and Sora talking, trying to get Namine to eat every once in a while, Riku also contributing to the conversation occasionally, Namine resisting, drawing, and also speaking up at times; Axel and Demyx talking to whoever would listen, usually each other, and bugging me every ten minutes or so, making sure I didn't get too involved in my own thoughts (god forbid). It just went like it had previously; and it felt almost..._normal_ already, like I had been doing this for years, and it just felt so natural. It's rather funny, I'd only even _met_ these people yesterday, and I'm already going on about how normal they feel—even if I don't know anything about them.

Once again, I heard that damn bell ring, signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, Zexy?"

"Zexi_on_." Of course he didn't listen. He never did.

"Do you care if everyone comes back to our room?"

I gave him a sort of funny look. "Um...sure? Why...?"

"Well we always go to each others' rooms after lunch, you know, just to talk, and I'll usually play my guitar since we have no other source of music, heh..."

So, now Kairi, Namine, and I were lined up, sitting on my bed, Axel and Demyx on his, and Riku and Sora sitting in the space in between the beds; the spiky haired brunette had only moments ago finished taking pictures of everyone several times with his camera that he 'was finally allowed to have', leaving us all as good as blind due to the flash (I don't know if they should have let him have that thing, it seems a little unsafe now that I've experienced his use of it...).

"Oh man, you guys will _never_ believe what I found!" I suddenly got the feeling that Axel was going to be the cause of my next near-death experience.

"What is it, what is it?!" Demyx was still hyper as ever, even after the continuous blinding flashes.

And then Stupid pulled out some matches. He was good as gone now. Everyone was just gaping at him—including Riku and Namine—as if he were about to jump off a giant cliff, holding some fish, into a fiery pit of lava that coincidentally had some sort of newly bred lava sharks, looking _very_ hungry. (_AN: Don't you just _love_ my little metaphors? xD_)

"OmigodAxel,they'll_kill_you!!" This was the first time Sora wasn't actually overreacting.

"Not if they don't find out." Stupid winked. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"What makes you think they won't you idiot?!" Kairi whisper-screamed.

"Because they haven't yet and you guys aren't gonna tell."

"Well yeah, but...what if they _do_ find out?!"

"They won't ok? Calm down, sheesh..."

"He's right you know, if he keeps them on him all the time, there's no possible way for them to find out." Bingo. Riku, one of the few that was actually capable of thought.

"Oh, whatever, it's still possible you know!" As the others continued arguing about how long Axel would live, I looked over to my right. Apparently Namine was asleep. Huh. How'd she do that so quickly? And at this time? It was only about four p.m. now, but she was still sleeping. On Kairi's shoulder...like I said, it really is obvious, all of them are, talk about denial...

...She was _thin_...like a lot. Man...how was she still alive? She must have been alive for _something_...right? Oh...duh. I was just thinking about the obviousness...maybe that really is the only reason she was holding on to life...or maybe she wasn't trying to hold on at all. Nah, that didn't sound right...it just didn't...

"God...when was the last time she ate?" Only Kairi heard, the others were still too involved in the stupid matches conversation.

She looked up, a little surprised, and then smiled sadly. "She's only actually eaten once since she got here...it was after my mom died and I was bawling for hours, she even ate to make me smile a little." The auburn-haired girl laughed a little, looking at the sleeping form on her right shoulder.

"But...how's she _alive_ then?"

"Oh, nurses always come in our room at night with an I.V. after she falls asleep; luckily she doesn't wake up easily...but she always ends up yanking the thing out right after she wakes up in the morning...I'm honestly surprised even that's kept her alive..." Kairi frowned a little, looking down. "But whatever miracle _is_ keeping her alive, I hope to god it keeps working..." There's too many sad stories here...—

And then I heard that noise again; his guitar. Huh...

"SHHH!!" Demyx had a big grin on his face, giggling a little, holding his guitar; Axel had moved on the floor in front of him along with Sora and Riku. And after a moment, he started playing and...singing...

"She said let's change our luck,  
This night is all we've got,  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead-end life.

Sweet dreams that won't come true,  
I'd leave it all for you.  
Brick walls are closing in,  
Let's make a run tonight.

Blinded by the light,  
Hold you through forever,  
Won't let you go.

Cause if you jump, I will jump too,  
We will fall together,  
From the building's ledge,  
Never looking back at what we've done.  
We'll say it was love.  
Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue.

She said don't change your mind,  
Let's leave this town behind,  
we'll race right off the cliff,  
They will remember this.  
It all got so mundane,  
With you, I'm back again,  
Just take me by the hand,  
We're close to the edge.

Blinded by the light,  
Hold you through forever,  
Won't let you go.

Cause if you jump, I will jump too,  
We will fall together,  
From the building's ledge,  
Never looking back at what we've done.  
We'll say it was love.  
Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue.

Where are you guts to fly?  
Soaring through, through the night?  
And if you take that last step, I'll follow you,  
Leave the edge and fly,  
We're finally alive.

Cause if you jump, I will jump too,  
We will fall together,  
From the building's ledge,  
Never looking back at what we've done.  
We'll say it was love.  
Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue.  
So what's left to prove?  
We have made it through." Wow...dude...Yeah, _I_ just said dude. Me; Zexion. That takes some major wow-ness, ok?

And then someone was waving their hand in front of my face...Oh, only Kairi this time...and again with the giggling.

"...What? Why're you..._giggling_ like that?"

"Because, you were just staring at him with this..._look._" Damn it, blushing! I turned away, hiding it behind my hair, but her laughing only increased.

A few more hours passed, pretty much only involving talking about nothing in particular, Namine continuing to sleep, and Axel staring at his matches every several minutes...it was love at first sight.

And then, once again with the school-ish bell.

Dinner went on, obviously, as the others had. Nothing out of the ordinary about it; except Demyx had been gone at the beginning for a little while...

After eating, the normalcy continued (well as normal as a routine can be considered when taking place in an insane asylum...), we all split up, went back to our rooms, and went to bed.

However, at midnight, I was oh-so-kindly woken up by an way overly-excited Demyx going on and on about..._something_...

"Zexy! Zexy, wake up! Come on, you have to help me get the others, you guys have to see this!!" He was whisper-screaming directly in my face.

"Demyx, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just get up and sneak out with me to go get the others, ok?" Of course, since my blankets had already been taken away and I was not yet fully awake or totally in my right mind, I followed him out into the hall and towards the direction of the stairs.

First stop: floor two, room 114, people needed: Sora and Riku, aka: Skirt Boy and Druggie.

Demyx _burst_ through the door as quietly as possible, which, surprisingly enough, turned out to be pretty quietly.

"Ok, you wake up Riku, he doesn't fling himself around like Sora does." ...Ok then...works for me.

First Stop: Success.

Second stop: floor two, room 138, people needed: Axel, aka: Stupid.

"Axel!!" Demyx was whisper-screaming as loud as possible and it still wasn't working.

"Come on Demyx, what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" A very groggy looking Riku asked. All of us were basically falling asleep as we were standing up.

"You'll see ok, I _can't_ show you in the morning, but you'll be _real_ happy that I _did_ wake you up at this hour, I promise."

After finally getting Axel up, after some minor arguing, we moved on to the third floor.

Second Stop: Success. Minor injuries to Demyx's ego obtained.

Third/final stop: floor three, room 215, people needed: Kairi and Namine, aka: Ms. 'Personality', and The Skeleton.

Kairi wasn't hard to get up, but surprisingly enough, Namine was, and when she did wake, she pulled that I.V. out of her arm as quickly as physically possible; which Kairi was _not_ happy with us about.

Third/final Stop: Success. Minor physical injuries to Demyx's body.

And then we went to the stairs. _Again._ Up to the _nineteenth floor_.

"Seriously Demyx, what the _hell_ are we doing? We're gonna get caught." Axel had not been happy since the moment his eyes opened. At all.

"Just hold on, alright? I swear on my life, it's _amazing!_"

"I don't know, you sure don't value your life much Dem."

"True...ok, I swear on my guitar _and_ Zexy's life."

"Why _my_ life?!" I whisper-screamed.

"Just be quiet and come on guys."

After going down narrow hallway after narrow, forbidden hallway, we reached a wall. A _wall._ I was going to _kill_ him! It was _one in the fucking morning!_

"_This is it?!_"

"Oh, keep your pants on, no this isn't _it._"

Then he stepped on some box, and pushed up on different parts of the ceiling until one part..._moved._ He pushed it to the side at the top of...whatever was up there.

"Hey, people, come on!" What the hell was he doing...? But I did it anyways, it was rather difficult to climb through, especially since I was a little..._untall_. But I managed, and then we...we were all on a rooftop...

It was covered by fences that were far, far too high to climb, and even if we did, someone would see us from the street and people would be up here in about two minutes. Sure the fences were ugly, the top of the building was cold, the other buildings weren't so pretty either, but...you could see the _sky_. The starry sky. All of their faces were just amazed; as if they'd never felt the wind on their faces and they'd forgotten that there _was_ an outside...but that all makes sense doesn't it? They'd been in there for so long, with only that one little window that they hardly got to see in the cafeteria; it only makes sense that this would be so amazing and breathtaking to them.

And we all just stared, nobody said a word, we just looked.

After about an hour, we decided we should probably go back before we got caught...

I don't think any of us slept that night.

- - - - - - - - - -

And that's why it's called Skyway Avenue. :D

I don't know how happy I am with this chapter; I think the song was a bit much, but I didn't know what else to have him sing, heheh...

And I was a bit reluctant to put the discovery of the rooftop in so soon, but it would be so unbelievably boring without it, you know? Ah well. I just didn't want to make the people that might actually want to read this wait.

So, what 'dya think? Reviews?

**Disclaimer:** Song, 'Skyway Avenue', not mine.


End file.
